disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Acer
Acer is one of the tertiary antagonists in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Acer has always felt like an outcast in the car world. The beat-up green AMC Pacer joined forces with his fellow “lemon” cars as henchmen for the devious Professor Z, whose clandestine mission is to wreak havoc at the highly visible World Grand Prix. Acer must hunt down the American and British secret agents who have stolen crucial information about Professor Z’s underhanded plot. His primary target just happens to be Mater, who has been mistaken for a spy. Acer tries very hard to be a tough guy, but he is over eager compared to his no nonsense partner Grem. Near the end of the film, he and Grem were beaten up by the cars from the "Ye Left Turn Inn." It is unknown what happened to them afterward. Personality Acer is an evil-minded car, as he is working for Professor Z in hopes of destroying the World Grand Prix and have his make model be the strongest in the world. He can also be considered a little dumb, as he often sees light-hearted things that Grem doesn't. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 99 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 16 seconds *Engine Type: 232 c.i straight 6 with two-barrel carburetor *Horsepower: 120 Weaponry and Gadgets *'Deployable machine ﻿guns': Acer used a machine gun in the airport very briefly, but it turns out Acer has two machine guns, one in the right, and another in the left. In the film, he uses the right machine gun in the airport escape, and the unexpected left one in London's streets to get Mater. Trivia *Acer is modeled as a 1975 AMC Pacer car. *His license plate is FSHBWL, a reference to "fish bowl," the nickname that was given to AMC Pacers. *Among other inscriptions, Acer's tires read "Road Hug - Rack And Minion". *His VIN number is A58667A372159. *There was a costume of him on The World of Cars Online, which you could get from Ramone's House of Body Art before the game closed down. *He is wanted in the United States, China, England, Japan, Spain and the Czech Republic. *He is wanted for Grand Theft, Larceny, Blocking Traffic and Smog Certification. *In the Cars 2 magazine with the 56 page Cars 2 Movie Comic, when Holley stops him and Grem from getting Lightning and Mater, they landed in a garbage truck instead of ending up in "Ye Left Turn Inn." *Along with Grem, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, Acer is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game (along with Gunner Acer), even though they are villains. However, it could be that they are part of the simulation. *Acer's LEGO minifigure for some reason shows him with green eyes instead of brown eyes like in his other appearances. *Acer's name originates from the word "Pacer," but without the "P." Quotes Gallery Acer Cars 2.png Acer.PNG Acer1.jpg Acer2.jpg Acer3.jpg Acer4.jpg Acer5.jpg Acer6.jpg Acer7.jpg Acer8.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 4.jpg|Acer with Grem Cars 2 proffesor z grem acer.png|Acer with Professor Z and Grem Acergrem.png|With Grem acco.png Acerr.png|With Petey Pacer Cs671 49acs.sel16.132.jpg Cs311 253cs.sel16.121.jpg Rod torque redline.png|Acer and Rod "Torque" Redline acer looks kind of yellow, mabye he should stay home today.png|Acer questioning Rod "Torque" Redline while he is being tortured Cars.2.2011.TS.XviD-Rx-779.jpg S1-acer.jpg|Acer's die-cast Acer Toy.jpeg|Acer's Disney Store die-cast toy References Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains Category:Cars characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains from sequels Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists